Anemones in the Whirlpools
An Anemone/Whirlpool shipping story. Whirlnemone. :) Chapter One: Whirlpool the Babysitter It was midday in the sea kingdom and Whirlpool would have been publishing more stories, but he was stuck babysitting Auklet. Princess or not, Auklet, in his opinion, was one of the most annoying dragons in the kingdom. Her constant squealing and screaming gave Whirlpool a bad headache every time. Auklet saw a seagull out the window and yelled. "BIRD! Bird, bird, bird, bird, bird, bird, bird! Whirlpool, see the bird?!" Whirlpool groaned and put on a fake smile. "Yes Auklet, I do see the bird. How about we go for a swim?" Auklet jumped in the air. "YAY! Can we go to the park too?!" Whirlpool held a talon to his head. "Sure, just can you please stop screaming." Auklet nodded and followed Whirlpool down the pavilion. When they were flying down, they ran into Anemone. Auklet smiled and waved at her. "Hi, Anemone." Anemone turned her head. "Where are you two going in such a hurry?" Before Whirlpool could answer, Auklet butted in. "Whirlpool is taking me to the park. We're gonna go for a swim! Wanna come too?" Anemone smiled. "Sure. I'll come with you." Whirlpool's thoughts were cheering. Finally! A decent royal daughter to talk to! One that won't scream constantly. The three of them rode the currents to Seashell Park a few miles away. Dragons bowed and waved at Whirlpool and the two princesses as they passed. Anemone felt a strange emotion she couldn't identify when she was next to Whirlpool. It's not hate or distaste. No. It's something, more than that. Chapter Two: No Walk in the Park Whirlpool loved Anemone. He always had. But she didn't love him back. She had hated him until recently, and still barely tolerated him. The only reason she even came is because Auklet asked her. Whirlpool began to daydream. It was about Anemone being held hostage by her evil sister, Tsunami and Whirlpool having to rescue her. Then she loved him most of all and married him. He didn't get to finish his daydream. Anemone interrupted him. "Whirlpool!" Whirlpool snapped out of his imaginary trance. "Huh, what? What happened?" Anemone rolled her blue eyes. "You dazed out. I've been calling your name for five minutes! Come on. We're taking this path." She flashed her stripes in annoyance. It was a path through a giant seaweed forest lined with underwater flowers, lanterns, and had a light grey cobblestone road going through it. Stingless glowing jellyfish floated around the entrance and through the seaweed and thermal vents gave of streams of warm bubbles. Whirlpool was confused. Why would she pick that path? It's so... romantic. That doesn't fit in with what Anemone thinks of me. He and Anemone walked side by side with Auklet running ahead, chasing a fish. Anemone and Whirlpool walked silently for a while. Then Whirlpool looked over at Anemone. He lit up his stripes and spoke to her. "Anemone, there's something I've always wanted to tell you." Anemone responded. "What is it?" Whirlpool's face turned red. "I... love you Anemone. I always have." Anemone stopped for a moment. She didn't respond, smile, anything. She picked up Auklet and left without a word of response. Chapter Three: An Unexpected Reaction Whirlpool hadn't expected Anemone's reaction. And frankly, it crushed him. The dragoness whose beautiful form had always laced his thoughts and her loving emotions always evaded his grasp, denied him the love he had yearned for. He swam slowly back to the summer palace, his tail dragging heavily behind him. He stepped into the palace, dripping wet. Anemone was telling Coral about what happened at the park. "And then he told me he loved me." Anemone said, digusted. But despite the words coming out of her mouth, her thoughts would have said otherwise. Coral smiled at her daughter. "Anemone that's wonderful!" "What!" Anemone yelled at her mother. "I don't love him!" Coral laughed. "Nonsense, you know you love him! You just don't know it yet. I'll set you up a date tonight so you can get to know each other better." Anemone grunted and stormed off. Whirlpool's heart felt like it was about to flutter out of his chest. A date? With Anemone? This is a dream come true! Chapter Four: A Date Unwanted Anemone had mixed feelings about Whirlpool. She definitely didn't love him, but she also couldn't say she hated him. Something she did hate was that her mother never listened to her in relationship affairs. Or anything else. Coral still saw that little three year old dragonet that she was when the war ended. Anemone picked out some jewelery to wear, a sapphire necklace and bracelets and some gold earrings. She wasn't looking forward to the date but she still wanted to look presentable, like a princess should. Coral ordered for a beautiful chariot to take them to the destinations of their date. They climbed into the chariot and it was pulled away by dolphins. Anemone didn't look at him the whole ride there and barely even spoke to him when they were in the restaurant. After dinner was done, they rode back to the summer palace, Anemone ignoring him still. On their way back to the palace, the chariot was sabotaged. The dolphins were cut away and the driver killed. Ink was tossed into the water so no one could see what was happening. Whirlpool heard Anemone scream through the water. He flashed his stripes brightly. "Anemone! Where are you?" There was no response. Whirlpool flapped his wings to clear up the ink. When the ink cleared, Anemone was gone. She had disappeared without a trace. Chapter Five: The Princess's Kidnapper Whirlpool rushed back to the palace and frantically found Coral. "Your majesty!" He panted. "Whirlpool," she said, concerned. "What's wrong." Her eyes widened with horror. "And where's Anemone?" "Your majesty, I tried my best to stop it, but she was kidnapped on the way back!" Coral stumbled back in terror, clutching her chest tightly. "Kidnapped... A-Are you sure?" Whirlpool dangled his his head low. "I'm afraid so... After the water cleared, she was gone without a trace." Coral grabbed his shoulders. "Well, send out search parties! Do everything you can to find my daughter! And as a reward, I'll... I'll..." Whirlpool pat her on the back. "You'll what?" Coral looked him in the eyes. "...I'll reward you with the throne..." Chapter Six: A Marriage on the Line Whirlpool darted through the water. Coral's words echoed in his head. "I'll reward you with the throne..." He returned to where they had been attacked and began to look for evidence. He pulled a note written on waterproof paper from the wreckage. It read, "Stay away from Anemone if you want to stay in one piece!" in all capital letters. The letters were dark red and seeping out into the water, as if they were written in blood. Whirlpool felt his heart sink. What if she's already dead?! He sifted through the wreckage of what used to be the carriage. Nearly nothing remained, but there was one thing that could lead Whirlpool to Anemone. And to the throne. A single blue scale. Whirlpool stared at the scale, playing with it in his claws. It was so familiar. I know I've seen these scales before. It was a striking sapphire blue, sparkling in the underwater light. Just then, Queen Coral glided overhead, swimming down next to him. "Anything?" she flashed her scales, clearly very worried. Whirlpool held out the scale. "Just this." Coral scooped the scale from his claws and observed it. She said nothing, returning the scale to Whirlpool. She shook her head sadly. "We'll need more than just a single scale. There are likely a hundred dragons in the ocean with that scale color. And Anemone could be dead by now." Whirlpool looked down at his claws. A sudden burst of a strange emotion he had never felt before caused him to jerk his head back up. "No. I'll find her. Even if I have to die to do it." WIP Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)